hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavender Morton
"I give Yoshi a massive hug and kiss him in the cheek. Then, sadly, i turn around and walk away slowly to the mouth of the Cornucopia, to press a red button that instantly will make me the victor of The Nightmare Games" - Lavender about to be a victor. Lavender Morton is a tribute made by Biel1458. She is Biel1458`s first tribute, and also her first victor. Information Lunaii: Name: Lavender Morton Age: 16 (19 in the 75th Hunger Games) District: 10 Gender: Female Personality: Lavender is a shy and evasive girl, who loves animals. she sometimes is closed, but she is nice with the ones who deserve her friendship Weapon: Sword, dagger Height: 5`7 Strenghts: Lavender is a fast runner and is good climbing trees. She can survive without any problem at a cold place, because after her family`s death, she was always freezing or starving. She is also good swimming and using camouflage. Weaknesses: Fishing, throwing knives Fears: Death Interview strategy: Lavender will try to be interesting and answer the questions like a victor, stating how the Capitol is nice with the tributes. Bloodbath strategy: No participation, she`ll run away, hide and wait her alliance, but she`ll try for something if possible. Games strategy: Lavender will stay with her alliance during the games, but if they get killed she`ll revenge their deaths and try to be the victor in the name of her deceased allies. Backstory: Lavender was just a normal and rich girl from District 10, who loved her parents and her younger sister, altough, her neighbor told the peacekeepers that her family was stealing food, so her sister was executed. Some time later, Lavender`s parents started a small rebellion to revenge their daughter, and Lavender`s neighbor ( again ) denunciated her parents, but this time the mayor woudn`t let it go, so her parents were executed, and Lavender started to be closed, and was forced to live with her grandma in the dangerous side of District 10. Family: Adrianne Morton ( mother ) Kevin Jackson Morton ( father ) Stacie Morton ( sister ) Alyzia Morton ( grandmother ) Token: Her mother`s pearl necklace. Victims: TBA Participations Icanhasnofriends`s 42nd Hunger Games (these had started and Lavender survived the bloodbath, but Biel1458`s other tribute in these games was killed by Evaine Mejai, and her District 9 male in these games survived the bloodbath, but was found and killed by Aislyn Latona . Lavender is alive, and there are only 5 tributes in the arena ( Oskar Pacific, Katarina Seacrest, Evan Turner, Susano Tachibana and Lavender) so her placing is unknown, but soon she'll have a brutal battle with Katarina Seacrest to decide who'll be the female victor. One of those girls will be killed, and Katarina Seacrest is a great tribute, but she'll have to die. Unfortunatelly, in the next day the battle happened. Lavender slashed Katarina's both legs, stabbed her in the stomach, but Katarina amputaded her hands, so she wasn't able to use her sword and was killed. Her death maked me really sad. She was the last female to die at that games "I am so happy to have my cousin's blood on my hands. Now for Lavender`s. She got away once, it's NOT happening again. I set off towards the volcano in her direction. The light around me is growing fainter by the minute. I have got to make this quick. As I walk through the ashe ridden ground, I reminise the death of Oceania. I will savor that for the rest of my life, however long that may be. I'm walking through a large tunnel now, it is very comforting to be in an area like this. Suddenly, a voice that sounds like nails on a chalkboard comes out behind me. "Hey, let's test out that forcefield." Lavender says. She swings her sword at my leg, it cuts my shin deeply. She backs off and laughs. Fuck, the forcefield has ran out. I grab my axe and advance, she backs up against the wall of the tunnel, I swing my axe at her neck but she dodges it, my axe goes into the stone and gets stuck, she takes another swing at my other leg at cuts my calf. I yank my axe free, it's hard to stand, i'm getting pissed off now. I charge again and swing as hard as I can, this time the blade connects, ripping off her right hand, which is her sword fighting hand. She shouts in pain and picks up her sword in her left hand, I advance again swinging at her left leg, it connects again, crushing her bone completely. She falls to the ground, crying, and I begin to laugh: "Oh this was fun. But everything good has got to end." I cackle while whiping fresh blood off of my axe. "Say goodnight bitch." I say darkly as i smile and bury my axe into her head. BOOM! Apparently seconds before I killed her, she managed to impale and slash my stomach with her sword. I feel behind me and the point in protruding from my lower back. I'm bleeding out but I don't dare pull it out. I can move so it didn't sever my spine. I barely manage to hobble out of the tunnel and a hovercraft picks me up. I pass out in the claws as it is taking me up for the Capitol surgeons to operate on me. I won..."- Katarina Seacrest's victory POV, and also the POV of Lavender's death. training score: 8 odds: unknown, most likely an 8-1 alliance: Oskar Pacific (after the feast), Evan Turner (after the feast), Sofia Bulgar (untill the feast, because Sofia died on it) , Blaine Fitz (untill the 2nd day, when he died) and Rubin Jett (untill the 3rd day, when he left Sofia and Lavender, leaving them with no supplies and weaponless) Placing: 5th ConspiracyKiller825`s 259th Hunger Games (She was burned alive by her allie during the bloodbath, and her placing was a ridiculous 25th out of 28, her lowest placing ever) "I had risine into the arena knowing that I would be okay in this bloodbath. I had my alliance membe r, Lena from District 7 on my left. We had met up and slowly swam towards the rockly ledge. We were taking our time so that we wouldn't be targeted. We had only just reached the stairs for the second level as we were on the other side of the cornucopia. We now started running, realising that our time was coming to a close. We still had to get out and find the rest of our alliance. We were met with a wall of fire and a room of fumes and smoke. Immediantly we started coughing and crying. Lena had found an opening in the fire and we ran through. Finding ur bags as quickly as possible and getting back out and down the stairs. I tried to get the fumes out of my system and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I looked inside my bag. It contained a lovely Sword and a Map that showed the location of something. Though i hoped it was water or food. Lena had a Hachet and a list, though she wouldn't reveal what was on it. I was curious but now wasn't the time. I couldn't see anybody but Careers around. So we would have to find Casper and Kalmah later if they weren't dead already. Lena suggested we headed off towards the Island in the distance. I wasn't sure, swimming definetly wasn't my best strength. I suggested the Jungle but Lena wouldn't budge. She said if I didn't want to, I could leave and go and die. To be honest I would've loved to leave her but I needed her help so I agreed. "Though Lavender, your training score of a 6 was pathetic and you are making our alliance look like a easy target. If we want that to stop, you must be eliminated." she said. "What?" I replied. I knew what was coming next. I turned and ran towards the stairs just before her Hachete took my head off. I made the life killing deision of running up the stairs. I knew I had nowhere to go and could never beat her in a battle. I hoped maybe it was just a power move to get me out of the allaince and maybe she left towards the Island or something. But unfortunatley that wasn't the case. She'd followed me up and wanted blood. She started swining her Hachete towards me head. I was blocked by the fire. I swung my Sword but my eyes were in so much pain that i hit the wall. I knew the Hachet was coming before it reached arm. I screamed getting more toxic fumes in my mouth. I heard her laugh as she kicked me in the chest and I fell back and down into the fire. BOOM!!! '''How could Lena done this to me?" - Lavender`s death pov training score: 6 Odds: 25-1 Alliance: Lena o'Connor (betrayed her during the bloodbath and killed her), Casper Ware (Avenged Lavender on the 5th day by killing Lena) and Kalmah XXIV (placed 27th, dying before Lavender, who was the 4th dead, while he was the 2nd dead) Placing: the most, the more ridiculous: the merrier '''25th :p Kaeghan is a tribute`s the survivor games (canceled) Gummygugugaga`s the water games (There were 48 tributes, 4 for each district, but these games are already on day 8 and only 13 tributes are standing, including 3 of my tributes:' Lavender', Tamora and Sam Xbilliex`s 234th Hunger Games '''( These had already finished, and Lavender survived a long time in these, but at the 6th day, she died along with other 9 tributes during a final seasonal disaster. The survivors of this disaster were rescued by District 0. She was also the last tribute to die, placing '''6th. The other 5 tributes escaped) Cmoco5's the nightmare games '('Victor!!!! without making any kill, she just hide while everyone else was dying, and her district partner and best friend, Yoshi Feudalis, made all the kills that made her victory possible. These games had 4 victors, 2 of them my tributes. ) 'VDA`S 299th Hunger Games '(Status: Day 3) Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:16 Year Olds Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:Victors Category:Biel1458's Tributes Category:Tributes in the 75th Hunger Games